Captain Deadbeard (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Captain Deadbeard. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |class = Crazy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |set = Token |flavor text = Yo ho ho! It's a pirate's unlife for him!}} Captain Deadbeard is a token zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He is mainly summoned from Barrel of Deadbeards' ability and sometimes from 's ability, but also obtained as a card from Eureka. He costs 3 to play (only when [[Card|'Bounced']] and as a card from Eureka), and has 4 /3 . He does not have any traits nor abilities. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set:' Token Card description Yo ho ho! It's a pirate's unlife for him! Update history Update 1.4.14 * 4 → 3 . * 5 → 4 . Strategies With Captain Deadbeard hits pretty hard and can take a chunk out of the plant hero's health, or heavily damage and destroy a majority of plants in one attack, most likely weakened by the explosion from Barrel of Deadbeards. However, if Captain Deadbeard is threatened by a plant that can destroy him, making him do a bonus attack is helpful since he will destroy everything that costs 4 sun (considering heroes too) or less except for Winter Squash, Wall-Nut, Water Chestnut, or Hibernating Beary. Against Captain Deadbeard may look like a threat. Sure, he hits hard, but there are many cards that can destroy him in one hit, like . If Captain Deadbeard is summoned at the end of the turn, play said cards to block and destroy him. If he is summoned in the Plants Play phase, they will still survive Barrel of Deadbeards' ability and destroy Captain Deadbeard unless it's a Wild Berry or a + combo. Usually, the main issue with Captain Deadbeard comes from what summons him, not him himself. That is, the ability that comes with the Barrel of Deadbeards, which deals 1 damage to every plant and zombie. So, unless you are fighting him because of his card being obtained via , before you consider making a move against a Captain Deadbeard, you'll want to consider the Barrel of Deadbeards itself first. Gallery Captain Deadbeard statistics.png|Captain Deadbeard's statistics Captain Deadbeard Card.png|Card CDAttackH.png|Captain Deadbeard attacking DedCD.png|A destroyed Captain Deadbeard Captain_Deadbeard_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Captain Deadbeard in the Multiplayer menu Rank_47.jpeg|Captain Deadbeard as a profile picture for a Rank 47 player Electric Boogaloo Pack.png|Captain Deadbeard in Electric Boogaloo's Premium Pack PicsArt_11-20-11.42.16.png|An ordinary Captain Deadbeard Old Capdead.jpg|Old card Legendary Pack Advertisement.jpeg|Captain Deadbeard in an advertisement for the Legendary Pack Captain_Deadbeard_on_title_screen.jpeg|Captain Deadbeard on the old title screen Trivia *This is the only token card that belongs in the Pirate tribe. *His description references the "Pirate's Life for Me" song. *He is one of the two new classes from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 that is not a playable hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the other being . **Of the two, Captain Deadbeard is the only one that is a zombie. *On the old title screen, the eyepatch on its hat is plain black, while in-game, he is black with a gray cross on it. *On the multiplayer menu and on his old card, a Parrot Pal appears on his shoulder, but it is not there anywhere else. **His idle sound effects also sound similar to the Parrot Pal in Garden Warfare 2, possibly hinting that it was removed at some point in development. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Tokens Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Token zombies